1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a method of processing information, an information processing apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various external services are provided by cloud computing or the like. For example, there is a service of converting an image data obtained by scanning an original manuscript using an image forming apparatus to a different data format, a service of storing an electronic data into an external storage, or the like.
Along with familiarization of such an external service, there is a technique where an application operated in the image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral collaborates with the external service to perform a process (for example, Patent Document 1).
However, in a case where the collaborating external service is added or changed in the above technique, it is necessary to make a module for providing a means for authenticating the external service, a module for providing a data collaboration means, or the like. The means for authenticating the external service, the data collaboration means, or the like is frequently scattered in the entire system. Therefore, the entire system needs to be changed every time when the collaborating external service is added or changed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-092833